


Prepared

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human Erica Reyes, Pre-Bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Erica thinks she has it planned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

So Erica thinks she has it planned out. She’ll just walk up to Kira in the library (because she’s always studying in there) and ask if she wants to go to the cinema sometime during the week. Surely, it can’t be that hard, right? She knows she shouldn’t be nervous, the two of them have talked before (about comics and the weather, oddly enough) and Kira seems to enjoy her company, but by now being nervous is something that Erica feels most of the time.

When she gets to the library, Erica takes a few deep breaths and tells herself that everything’s going to be fine. It’s been so long since Erica’s actually been in a library (surprisingly; it is quiet throughout the whole building and she think she’ll come here more often) and it takes her ten minutes to actually remember where Kira usually sits and find the spot.

“Hey, Kira,” Erica says softly as she walks up to the corner where Kira’s sitting.

Surely enough, Kira’s face is buried in a book and loose strands of her hair are everywhere (Erica thinks it’s kind of cute). “Erica, sit down,” She says, smiling as she pats the spot beside her.

Erica nods and sits down, crossing her legs and placing her bag in her lap.

They sit in silence for a while. Kira moves her book so they can both see the pages and at some point, she ends up leaning her head against Erica’s shoulder.

Knowing that their free period is about to finish, Erica takes a deep breath, preparing herself, and starts talking to Kira. “So, I was wondering...are you busy during the week; after school some time?”

Kira shakes her head. “No, how come?”

“I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie?”

“Like a date?” Kira asks, smiling.

Erica blushes and nods. “Yeah, like a date.”

“I was waiting for you to ask,” Kira chuckles. “Of course I’ll go to the movies with you...on a date.”

Erica’s smiling and blushing like mad. She wants to say something else to Kira, but the sound of the bell interrupts them and they both stand up. Kira hugs Erica and it feels _nice_.

“Thursday at four?” Kira suggets.

With a smile, Erica nods. “Thursday at four sound good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
